In a storage array, data stored in a logical unit number (LUN) may be divided into storage data and metadata. The storage data is data directly stored by a user, and the metadata is data used to manage and index the storage data. If metadata is corrupted, storage data corresponding to the metadata cannot be obtained.
When a LUN is used to store data, metadata in the LUN may be frequently corrupted. For example, corruption of the metadata may occur due to an incompliant operation on a storage device or a storage software problem, or any other scenario (such as random insertion of an array disk) that may cause metadata corruption. In order to avoid metadata corruption as far as possible, training for and standardization of operations on the storage device need to be strengthened to avoid incompliant operations wherever possible by compiling a detailed and accurate guidance document. Alternatively, the data in the LUN is protected and backed up by using some value-added service means, and when the metadata in the LUN is corrupted, the backup data may be used for recovery.
In avoidance of metadata corruption, incompliant operations cannot be completely avoided by strengthening training of people, and considerable communication costs are increased.